


Pieces

by Avynn_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avynn_Marie/pseuds/Avynn_Marie
Summary: Aiden Gallagher is a 26 year old girl who has psychic visions and the ability to heal mortal wounds. Her visions plague her, taunting her because she never arrives in time to save the vitcim..until one vision haunts her for days, giving her time to track him down.Will she be able to save this man?***Welcome to denial land! This Fic is set in pretty much present day. (Present day Jeffrey Dean Morgan) No one died! Everyone is alive…well, except Mary and Jess.. But Bobby, Ellen, Jo. The whole crew is alive.Song inspiration – “Pieces” by Red***





	Pieces

I pressed my foot harder on the accelerator, forcing my wrangler faster down the rundown highway.  The streetlights flashing, briefly illuminating the dark road as I sped past them.  My mind was spinning faster than my wheels, digging through the different scenarios of how this would go down.  Would I get there in time?  Had I misread something?  My green eyes flicked between the scattered buildings on either side of the highway, searching and scanning each vehicle and sign before locking onto the truck in the lot to my right.  I slammed my foot on the brakes, screeching to a halt on the highway.  Car horns sounded as vehicles swerved around me.  I spun the wheel to the right and jammed my jeep into first, gunning it into the parking lot.  I cut the engine and jerked the e-brake handle as I came to a stop in the space next to the old black GMC pickup.  The cab of my jeep falling silent as I glanced around.  His truck was empty and there was a light on behind the shades of the motel room directly in front of it.  

My breaths came out in short pants as a slight ache began to stir behind my right eye.  

“Ah, shit."  I scrunched my eyes shut and leaned forward, resting my forehead on the steering wheel as the wave washed over me.

The vision hit me like a freight train, slamming through my mind.  The black truck sitting in the parking lot, the street lights reflecting off of the glossy black hood…a close up of the motel room door…number 23…the door opens and a dark haired man of about 50 steps out…he checks his phone…the date and time brightly illuminated on the screen….today’s date, 9:20pm…he pockets his phone and steps off towards the bar at the other end of the parking lot…‘Gerry’s’ painted on the sign above the door…there’s a flash and the man is being thrown out of the door of the bar…three men on his heels…he falls to the ground…they kick him repeatedly and his head snaps back, blood and bruises cover his face…he manages to stumble to his feet, his fists up to swing at the men…the lead attacker lunges forward, a large hunting knife glinting as he drives it into the man’s abdomen…the man crumbles over as blood begins to drip from his mouth…the attacker rips the crimson knife from him and the three men move off, laughing….the man drops to his knees before falling to his side, coughing and gasping on the blood as it seeps into his short salt and pepper beard…

And just like that I’m back in my jeep.  The ache behind my eyes pulsing as it begins to fade.  I pinch the bridge of my nose to help clear my eyesight as I try to regain control of my breathing.  This was the third time this vision had played in my mind.  The first one came two days ago as a dream.  After seeing the date and time on his cell phone I knew I had to act.  This had been the first vision to ever give me anymore than a few hours heads up.  I hadn’t been given this much detail or information in any of my previous ones.  This man was different.  I had to save him.  I spent the next day online searching the country for any bar named Gerry’s that I could find.  After locating it I realized it was a two day drive from the motel I was staying at.  I hopped in my jeep and gunned it, never looking back.  

I glanced at the clock on my dash… 8:00pm.  I was cutting it close.  I didn’t have much time to come up with a game plan.  

My phone vibrated in my pocket, jarring me from my thoughts causing me to jump.

"Hello?"  I said quickly, answering it without looking at the caller ID.  

"Aiden?"  

"Missouri?  Hey…I didn’t look at who was calling.  What’s-”

“Sweetheart, where are you right now?"  Her tone set alarms off in my head.  

"I’m in some run down town off of old highway 40 just into Oklahoma.”

“The motel lot next to Gerry’s?"  She asked. 

My heart dropped.  

"Wait…you had a vision about this guy too?!  How?!”

“Aiden…its complicated.”

“No shit!  This is the first time any of my visions gave me any type of forewarning.  I just got here.  He should be leaving his room in-" 

"An hour.  Yes.  Aiden listen to me carefully."  She dropped her voice and spoke slowly.  "He is not just some random man.  This is different.  You had this vision in enough time so you can save him."  

"I don’t understand.  Who is this guy?”

She paused.

“Missouri….who is he?"  My heart was in my throat as my pulse pounded in my ears.

"Aiden…he’s John Winchester.”

I about dropped the phone as the air left my lungs.  

Missouri heard my gasp.  “Girl you better keep it together."  

I cleared my throat.  "Holy shit."  

"Aiden, listen.  Don’t try and change anything of what you saw in the vision.  Let it play out as you saw it, otherwise you might not see something else coming.  You hear me?  You have your powers, sweetheart.  You can heal him.  You know what to do.”

My hand holding the phone began to shake.

“Aiden.  Take a breath.  You can do this.”

I forced my throat to swallow.  “Yeah.  Ok."  I sighed.  "I’ll call you after.”

“Ok."  

I hung up, dropping the phone into my lap as I ran my hands through my red hair.  I took a deep breath and sighed, opening my eyes to gaze at the motel door in front of me.  _John Winchester?! Why me?_

I grabbed my keys from the ignition, retrieved my phone and stepped out of the jeep towards the bar.  I had about 45 minutes before he’d leave his room.  

"Fuck me."  I whispered as I strode across the lot.

 

***

 

I fiddled with my whiskey glass on the bar before downing it in one swift gulp.  I was trying to keep my composure, but booze helped my energy flow and got my mind focused.  God knows I’d need it for this.  Sure, I’d healed people…but not like this…and most definitely not John fucking Winchester!  I’d never met the man but I’d heard all of his stories from Missouri or different hunters that I’d crossed paths with.  Some hated him, called him a hot headed drunk, others couldn’t speak high enough about him and his boys.   And now it was up to me to save his life…no pressure. 

I wasn’t sure how I was going to play this out.  My vision didn’t show me if we interacted or not.  Do I talk to Him? Do I just sit back and watch?  God this was too much…I ordered another whiskey when I felt a spark in the air as the door to the bar opened.  My shoulders stiffened as my gaze shot to the door.  

There he was.  

My heart about stopped as our eyes met for a second.  That second seemed to freeze in time, feeling like an eternity as his brown/hazel eyes locked with my emerald ones.  I broke the moment and turned back to my glass.  This man was much different than my vision.  I’d mainly only seen the back of his head and his bloodied face on the pavement.  This man…He was gorgeous to say the least.   Tall, an obvious strapping build underneath his jacket… His jeans hugging him in all the right places… His dark hair and short salt and pepper beard… Not to mention his aura was off the charts.  A deep purple swirling and pulsing around him.  I was fascinated, his aura, his demeanor, he just drew me in like a moth to a flame.  I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he made his way towards me and sat a seat away, leaving a stool in between us.  He ordered a whiskey from the bartender and his voice sent a shockwave through me.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!  I’m here to save this man, not get wrapped up in him when he’s just shy of twice my age.  Get it together!_

I downed my whiskey and motioned for another one.  I saw John eyeing me as he took a drink of his.  

"Not to be cliche, but what are you doing in a dive like this?"  His voice rumbled through my bones.

I caught myself and put on a face, turning and smirking at him.  His thousand watt smile just about knocked me off of my stool. "Needed a break from the road.”

He nodded, placing his glass on the bar top.  “I get that.  But, a beautiful girl like you could catch some unwanted trouble in a place like this all by yourself."  His eyes drifted over to the group of men playing pool and my gaze followed.  I glanced over quickly and forced myself to keep my face steady.  It was the group from the vision.  Shit.

I chuckled.  "Yeah, they’ve been staring at me since I got here."  I said as I took a gulp off my whiskey.  "So…what about you, are you 'unwanted trouble?’" 

_What the fuck?!  Where did that come spewing out of?  Get your head together!_

He raised his eyebrows at me, smiling as he took another drink.   

I laughed.  "Sorry.”

“No, don’t be.  You’ve got spunk.  I like that. I’m John."  He set his glass down and held his hand out to me.  

"I’m Aiden."  I grasped his hand and a quick vision flashed in my mind of him driving his truck, turning and smiling across to the passenger seat.  It was weird and felt as if he was gazing at me…but why would I be in his truck?  

I smiled at him and released his hand.

We talked for a while, and I had shifted into the seat next to him.  His aura swirling and changing colors as his buzz began to set in.  

He got up after a while to hit the head and I ordered us another round.  Alcohol didn’t affect me as much as it does the normal person.  My powers caused me to have an elevated tolerance. I wasn’t sure why, but I definitely enjoyed it.

I’d never acted this way with anyone.  I’d always had my guard up and hardly let anyone in.  This man completely broke down all of my walls.  His aura seemed to reach for me, like I was a long lost….friend?  No.. it reached for me like I was something deeper… I laughed to myself and shook my head at my thoughts.

I was having a good night with John, lost in conversation and his charm, so much so that I’d forgotten why I was here in the first place…  

"Well hey there, sweet cheeks."  A voice come from next to me as a man leaned on the bar.  Chuckles and grunts came from the other men that had walked up surrounding me.

And then everything came rushing back.  It was the group from the pool table… from the vision…the group that kills John.   _How could I be so stupid to let my guard down!_   My rage began to burn deep inside me and I heightened my senses, putting everything on full alert. 

"Whatdya say you come take a ride with us?"  His breath reeked of beer as he leaned even closer to me.

"No thanks."  I snapped.  "Whatever it is you’re looking for, I ain’t it so why don’t you and your boys get lost.”

“Oh, come on now.  We’ll have lots of fun."  The man ran his finger down the length of my forearm.

"I said no."  I glared up at him as I tried to move my arm away and his hand clamped down on my wrist.

"I’m not asking-"  he snarled.

"I distinctly heard the lady say she wasn’t interested."  The man turned, still clenched on my arm, his fingers digging into my skin.  John was behind him, his jacket off and arms crossed over his chest, his black t-shirt snug around his arms.  He nodded to my wrist in the man’s grip.  His voice dropping an octave.  "I suggest you let her go."  John’s eyes darkened in challenge to the man, his aura swirling and sparking with anger.

 

It was then that I realized….this vision, was all my fault.


End file.
